


The Rest of the Ghosts Totally Heard the Whole Thing and Breakfast was Really Awkward the Next Day

by TalkingGrape



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, This is just straight up porn, also stole a headcannon that ones name is daniel from a friend, in this house we use safe words kids, one is a soft dom but hes also an asshole lets not forget, stop light system is best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingGrape/pseuds/TalkingGrape
Summary: This is a prawn of some sub!Billy that I wrote for some thirsty hoes. But mostly for myself.
Relationships: Four | Billy/One (6 Underground)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	The Rest of the Ghosts Totally Heard the Whole Thing and Breakfast was Really Awkward the Next Day

“Oh jesus fucking christ,” Billy pants out a string of curses between desperate moans, his legs shaking as his hands flit frantically at his sides, desperate to keep still but not quite able to.

“Just a little longer, baby.” One slides his hands down over Billy’s sides, fingers resting on a thin scar just above his pale hips, goosebumps rising in the wake of One’s touch. He can’t hold back his whine of desperation, hips bucking just slightly with need, the need for something,  _ anything _ more than what One is giving him right now. He feels like he’s going to die of deprivation, the lack of touch and friction driving him wild. 

“You’ve been saying that for  _ ages _ .” The sentence comes out in a pathetic whine, but Billy can’t bring himself to really give a shit right now, because it’s true and he’s desperate. 

One places a hand on the dip of Billy’s lower abdomen, so, so close to touching him, to giving him the relief he needs, and yet miles away from actually doing so. “Maybe I’d be a little more driven to speed things up if you were better at following orders.” The hand slides down to Billy’s thigh, pulling his leg away and making room for One’s head as he begins to drag his lips over the sensitive skin inside Billy’s thigh. “But you just make it so fun to tease you,” One mumbles against Billy’s skin before sinking his teeth in, sucking and licking at the pale skin until he’s sure he’s left a beautiful mark. The first of many. 

By the time One seems satisfied staking claim to the once unmarked skin of Billy’s thighs, Billy is seeing fucking  _ stars _ . His muscles twitch uncontrollably, every nerve in his body hyper aware of every touch, every kiss, every time One so much as breathes near him. He’s a mess, a puddle of arousal and the only things holding him in place are One’s hands anchoring him down to the mattress as he tortures the ever-loving fuck out of Billy with that- that goddamn  _ mouth.  _

Billy finds himself biting down on his fist to keep himself quiet, or maybe it’s to keep himself together in general, he’s not entirely sure. The only time he manages to find his voice is to beg. “One,  _ please _ , I’ve been good enough haven’t I?”

He hears One let out a low chuckle, and he’s terrified that the other is going to keep him deprived even longer, like it’s even possible to break him more. “Please?” His voice cracks, pitching up into a whine at the end of the word. 

“Alright, baby, you’ve been good enough. Get on your hands and knees for me.” 

Billy almost sobs with relief at One’s words, turning over as instructed and propping himself up on shaky limbs. He’s not sure how long he’ll actually be able to hold out like this, definitely not as long as One will want him to. 

As much as it shouldn’t, that thought alone makes him even more excited. 

There’s a moment of reprieve from One’s ministrations and torment where all Billy hears is some shuffling, and then something cold slides down over his entrance, almost making him shake out of his skin with anticipation and arousal. 

He feels One’s hand, intimidating yet somehow comforting at the same time on the small of his back, keeping him anchored in reality despite his body’s best attempts at skyrocketing into the atmosphere. “Are you ready, baby?” 

Billy has never answered a question so enthusiastically in his life, nodding eagerly. “Yes, yes, yes,  _ god  _ yes.” 

There’s a moment of trepidation, of hesitation, where Billy thinks that One is just going to continue fucking with him, but then there’s a finger sliding inside him and slowly pumping in and out and even if it’s agonizingly slow and there’s hardly any friction at all it’s still  _ something _ more than what he was getting. It’s enough to make Billy go limp, his arms giving out on him immediately and making One, annoyingly enough, pause to check on him. “Are you okay, do you need me to stop?” 

“If you fucking stop, I think I might actually die of deprivation.” Billy mumbles into the pillow, his hips shaking with the effort of holding still like he knows he has to if he wants to stay on One’s good side. 

A hand runs through his hair and down his spine to once again settle on the curve of his back and he’s not sure if it’s meant to comfort him or One. Still, the finger inside him crooks and has him moaning into the pillow loud and unabashedly. He can’t even muster up the effort to be embarrassed, too desperate for One to do that again pleaseohgoddoitagainrightNOW. 

And One does it again. And again. And again until Billy is almost screaming into the pillow, unable to form words as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He’s barely being stimulated and yet he’s coming undone so easily for One. He’d be embarrassed if it didn’t feel so goddamn good. 

One adds another finger and that’s what really does it for Billy. His legs give out and he feels his eyes roll back into his fucking head as the digits scissor in and out of him. His voice pitches up higher and higher, pleas and curses pouring out of him as he gets close- oh god so fucking close- 

And then One stops. 

Billy sobs, literally fucking  _ sobs _ at the sudden lack of stimulation, rolling his hips desperately back onto One’s fingers only to have the digits removed from him entirely. “One, please, oh god please don’t stop, why did you stop? I can’t- I need- fuck, One-”

“Daniel.” 

The pleas and gasped breaths die in Billy’s throat, nearly choking him. “What?” 

“My name. It’s Daniel.” One- no Daniel- repeats. 

“Why are you telling me this  _ now? _ ” Billy questions, growing more confused and frustrated by the second. He turns over, shaking limbs barely cooperating with him as he once again lays himself on his back so that he’s facing the older man. 

“Because I want to hear you scream it.” And oh.  **_Oh._ ** Billy can do that. He can definitely do that for sure. 

He nods wordlessly for a moment, still catching his breath. “Daniel.” He tests the name out on his tongue, liking the way it feels. “Yeah. Yeah, alright. I like it.” 

Daniel smiles down at Billy softly, leaning in to catch the younger’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. Billy kisses back eagerly, having trouble keeping the slow pace, his heart still going crazy inside his chest. It only lasts a moment before Billy can’t take it any longer, breaking the kiss with a needy whine. “Not that I’m not stoked about this whole super romantic confession and everything, but, uh-” He rolls his hips up against Daniel’s, locking their eyes as he bites his lip to hold back a moan. 

“I thought I told you to stay still?” Is the only response Billy gets before his hips are being held in a solid grip, keeping him stuck firmly down to the mattress as Daniel leans in close once more, trailing kisses and bites down over his pale jaw and neck, once again insisting on holding Billy hostage until his skin is marked all over with hickeys. He’s going to be stuck wearing collared shirts and hoodies for weeks at this rate. Maybe forever if Daniel has any say in the matter. 

Billy is back to melting into a puddle in record time, keening and shivering under every touch and kiss and fucking bite to his skin. To make matters worse, Daniel won’t stop rutting their hips together, no doubt getting his revenge for Billy’s earlier disobedience. It’s just enough brief friction to get Billy wound up, but not enough to bring any relief. It’s driving him mad, and what’s worse, is that he fucking loves every minute of the damn torment. 

“Daniel,  _ Daniel _ , fuck.” The name rolls easily off his tongue, it feels foreign, but it fits One so well that Billy can’t really imagine calling him anything else now that he knows it. 

Every inch of his skin is on fire, everywhere Daniel has touched, even the places he hasn’t have caught by now. Billy isn’t sure how much time has passed, all he knows is that he can’t take much more of this. “I- Daniel I can’t- I need-” He can’t catch his breath enough to finish a sentence, not like he could think well enough to form much of one in the first place, though. He feels a familiar heat building in his stomach, and all he can think is ‘oh god, I’m gonna cum from dry humping like a goddamn highschooler,’ before it actually happens. There’s no time to give warning, it’s quick and unexpected and it has Billy spasming and moaning and falling to pieces in Daniels arms, unable to form coherent words let alone actually say the man’s name. 

He pants into Daniel’s chest, slowly coming back to reality after a few moments of pure bliss. His muscles continue to twitch without permission, relief and frustration both fighting for dominance inside him. Relief at the end of the torment, frustration that he didn’t actually make it past the torture to his reward. He all out just failed. “‘M sorry, Daniel.” 

“What are you apologizing to me for? Just because you can’t have your reward doesn’t mean I can’t have mine.” And Billy barely has time to question what the fuck that means before he’s going bug eyed at the feeling of Daniel’s still very hard cock pressed between his legs. 

“You can’t be fucking serious. I just came, I-I can’t-” Daniel shushes him, brushing his thumbs in lazy circles over his hip bones. 

“Color?” 

Billy thinks about it for a moment, seriously considering just calling it quits and leaving Daniel hanging high and dry. He licks his lips, voice wavering with uncertainty. “Yellow.” 

With a nod, Daniel starts to slowly and gently, more gently than Billy’s ever been handled before in his life, slide himself inside Billy. His eyes are piercing, never leaving Billy’s as he works his way inside him, stopping when their hips meet. “Are you still good?” 

And Billy is currently filled to the fucking lungs, every nerve in his body buzzing and oversensitive and making it hard to think, let alone speak, so all he can do is nod, the action making him dizzy as he hopes for the best. 

Then Daniel starts moving. 

He starts slow and gentle, though it’s still more than enough to take the air from Billy’s body. He can feel himself arching up off the bed, eyes rolling back into his head with each thrust, but he’s hardly aware of the fact that he’s actually doing these things. He’s barely tethered to reality anymore, high on the feeling of Daniel inside him, filling him, working over every oversensitive nerve and sending him into space. 

Billy’s hard again, how could he not be? And the moment Daniel wraps a calloused hand around his cock, his entire body jolts, tensing up and relaxing only for his muscles to spasm again with surprise at what he’s feeling. Daniel’s hand on him moves in time with his thrusts, easily bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His eyes are watering, his entire body shaking with mixed feelings of  _ not enough  _ and  _ too much _ at the same time. 

He cums hard, screaming out Daniel’s name and shaking the bed frame with his orgasm, his entire body going to jell-o immediately after. He’s sure he can’t take anymore, and yet, Daniel isn’t finished with him yet. He can’t even find his voice anymore, half heartedly glaring through lidded eyes at his lover. 

“I know, I know, but you’re doing so good, baby.” And Billy can’t find it in himself to be annoyed, especially whenever Daniel laces their fingers together and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Besides, Billy did, quite literally, ask for this. 

It’s not long before Daniel’s thrusts become irregular, his breaths becoming gasps as he leans down and pulls Billy into another, much more passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth as he cums. 

Daniel collapses onto the bed beside Billy, pulling the younger to his chest and carding a hand through his hair as he peppers kisses all over his once pale neck. “You did so good for me, baby.” He mumbles against the skin, only earning a tired hum in return from Billy. He runs a hand through the damp tangle of curls on Billy’s head, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Get some rest, you deserve it.” 

Billy has no problem following that order. 


End file.
